<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dearest Rival, by Simple_Ram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224038">My Dearest Rival,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ram/pseuds/Simple_Ram'>Simple_Ram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, canon typical citadel prejudices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ram/pseuds/Simple_Ram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien quits his job. This is his letter to his best friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Angelo &amp; Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dearest Rival,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for some homophobia, and citadel prejudice against monsters. Pretty canon typical if you listen to the show, nothing extreme </p><p>It’s 2am and I wrote this in one go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Dearest Rival, </p><p>I will no longer be a knight. </p><p>It is unlike me. For so long, I thought I was doing what was best for my Citadel, my home. Due to circumstance, our understanding of monsters, and of the people around us, I cannot work the way I used to. The world is far too complicated for this version of knighthood and I can no longer in good conscience take on this role. </p><p>The management of the guard is inoperable. Of both inner and outer Citadel management. Sir Caroline and Sir Absolon have taken this to a level I cannot operate under. </p><p>A few months ago, I would have followed every order given to me by the both of them. It was far more simple, but I do not want to go back to that simple understanding. The ignorance I chose to live. The idea that all monsters are thoughtless, heartless, cruel… not after I met Lord Arum. </p><p>What would be more surprising, that I love a monster or that I love a man? That I love a woman and a man and a monster all at once? That all three of us live together, in unity, one beating heart, loving and laughing? What would the knights think? I am not ashamed of my love. How could I be, when it helps me wake, sits with me through my meals, appreciates me even when I spiral and holds me as I fall asleep. </p><p>Tell the knights. You can tell Sir Absolon I love a monster. I love a monster, a man, a magician, an inventor, a baker, and I am not ashamed. I love him and I love Rilla. And they should know. </p><p>Lord Arum… how can I work as a knight, carelessly slaying living beings anymore? I cannot pretend my work is the same. It never will be again. </p><p>So Angelo, my rival, I will reside in the Swamp or Titans Bloom until there is a change. Perhaps, there never will be. But you are my greatest friend and I wish you well in work and in life. </p><p>Do not return to the thoughtless cruelty before. </p><p>Love from your rival,<br/>
Damien</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a second citadel focused tumblr blog. Follow me @ rillaofexile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>